The present invention relates in general to belt-drive continuously variable transmissions, and particularly to a belt-drive continuously variable transmission of the kind wherein a belt includes an endless carrier and a plurality of transverse elements positioned transversely on the endless carrier, the transverse elements being arranged in such a manner that adjacent two of the transverse elements are held in contact with each other, each transverse element having a rocking edge and rotatable about the rocking edge in the longitudinal direction of the belt for thereby enabling the belt to be wound around a drive pulley and a driven pulley.
A belt-drive continuously variable transmission is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,439,422.